


Bubble and Squeak

by Missy



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Bad Cooking, Gen, Humor, Siblings, kitchen disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Adam and Adora try a bit of cooking during a dull Halloween at Adam's palace.It becomes less dull in a hurry.





	Bubble and Squeak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



The loud fizzing noise coming from the pot of sugar and flavoring Adam had just placed on the stove was alarming. 

He lifted the pot’s lid with more caution than he showed even in battle. “Hmm. Hey sis, can you check Madame Razz’ recipe book one more time? I think we might have put in too much sugar.”

Adora hummed back, flipping through the pages. “No, it says two cups and that’s just what we put in.”

“I wonder If we should have checked the temperature before we put it on. There has to be a difference between a big bonfire and a brick fireplace.”

“I have as much cooking experience as you do,” she pointed out, sitting on the counter, sighing. It was an abnormally quiet Halloween, which was why she’d escaped to her brother’s world. It was nice to have downtime, to be with the family she never knew she had, but it was somewhat suspicious. She was enough of a warrior at heart to suspect peace.

Adam remained unconcerned. Bending over the pot, he stirred it, humming to himself. “That’s fair. I didn’t think Hordak would have been much of a chef.”

“I wasn’t allowed near the kitchen. Cooking wasn’t something generals were trained to do.”

“It’s never too late to learn,” he said. “And I guess that’s what we’re doing today!”

She smiled. “Always a pleasure with you, Bro.”

The pot made an ominous noise at him, followed by a series of pops. Out of the blue the mixture in the pot foamed up. “Look out!” he yelled, tackling her to the ground.

The pot…well, it didn’t explode, but it did pop. Pop, and paint everything in the entire kitchen bright blue.

The siblings sat up in a tangle of blue-speckled limbs.

Adam surveyed the stains with calmative reason. “Well, this isn’t as bad as the time I dyed our folks’ dog green.”

Adora’s reaction was more practical. “I’ll go find something to clean this up with,” she said, pushing him fondly away. “Start again with a lower fire. We’ll figure this out!” And, as an afterthought, “and when I get back I want to hear the whole story about the dog!”

He grinned and grabbed something to protect his hands from the heat of the warmed pot.


End file.
